


Welcome to the Family

by thwipsandquips



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Baby Miles Morales, Cute Miles Morales, Domestic Fluff, Ellie is a great sister, Ellie is a little shit, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sassy Peter Parker, Spideypool Family, Sweet Miles Morales, Wade is a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwipsandquips/pseuds/thwipsandquips
Summary: The day Miles joined the Spideypool family.





	Welcome to the Family

When Miles came into Parker-Wilson household for the first time, Peter could’ve sworn he saw tears in his boyfriends eyes. 

Miles was rescued from an abandoned laboratory, born not only ten hours earlier before. He was premature and determined to be feeble, incapable of surviving the night. They had injected him with their own Spider-Venom, trying to recreate his power. However his body didn’t have the ideal reaction. He became ill, and when they caught wind SHIELD was on their way they abandoned the poor child to die. Leaving behind all their notes to save their own hind. 

When SHEILD arrived and found Miles his symptoms were gone. He was back to perfect health despite the situation. They tried running the baby’s DNA to find any familial matches but found nothing. Though after discovering what the boy was used for and what he could do now, Fury decided to entrust the safety of the child to Peter and Wade.

It was last minute and of course they were hesitant since they already had their daughter Ellie. However when they first laid eyes on the sleeping newborn from behind the glass they knew they what they had to do. Though hesitate, Ellie seemed to get along with the idea of having a sibling after being promised she could play with him when he was older. 

When they brought Miles home for the first time after a month of visiting him, both Wade and Peter were nervous wrecks. Neither had cared for a baby for such a young life in their life’s. Ellie was already past diapers and bottle feeding when she came into their lives. 

“He’s funny looking,” Ellie stated, crossing her arms and looking away unimpressed, “he looks like a potato.” 

“Hey be nice, your little brother doesn’t look like a potato,” Peter mumbled as he looked down at the unconscious baby in the carrier. Wade set down the bags full of baby stuff gifted to them by SHIELD. “Yeah if anything he’s a cute potato,” The ex-mercenary added. 

Peter rolled his eyes, trying his best not to let himself laugh. “Is the crib already set up?” The webslinger asked instead, keeping a straight face. “Ellie and I put it together while you were gone earlier! Didn’t we?” 

“Yup! I made sure dad followed the rules and didn’t break it!” Pride at her accomplishment shun all over Ellie’s face. “Good job honey, knew I could count on you,” Peter winked, ignoring his boyfriends shocked expression. 

“Traitor,” Wade whispered into his daughter’s ear. Ellie simply stuck her tongue out with a cheeky smile on her face. 

It was at that moment Miles’s big brown eyes fluttered open, taking in his new strange surroundings and faces. 

“He’s awake,” Wade stated obviously. Miles began to whimper as large tears filled his eyes and his little body began to move around showing the family that clearly the baby was upset. 

Ellie quickly covered her ears, expecting to hear the loud crying that she knew Miles was capable of. 

“Hey buddy,” Peter cooed as he slowly took the boy out of his car seat carrier, picking him up into his arms. “It’s okay..It’s okay...” It took a few seconds, saving the ears of Peter, Wade, and Ellie. 

“Thank goodness. I don’t want to hear anymore crying today!”

“Anymore?”

“Yeah! Dad started crying today when we watched Toy Story 3. It was really loud.” Now that made the hero laugh. 

“It’s not my fault the people at Disney are a bunch of heartless  _ bas _ -“ Peter watched Wade carefully. “Uh...” Ellie grinned knowingly. 

“Dollar in the sweat jar dad.”

“That’s not fair! But I didn’t even say the word!” Wade exclaimed. Miles began to grow fussy again, making whimpering noises once again before bursting into tears.

“See even Miles agrees with me!” 

“Or it’s because he just went in his diaper.” Peter gagged at the smell. “Gross!” Ellie backed away from the two, pinching her nose in case the smell spread and grew stronger. 

Both men exchanged glances before Peter exclaimed quickly, “I did it last time!”

“But Petey I-I thought you liked changing his diaper...” Peter glared at his boyfriend. “Well,” he said with fake smile, “you were wrong!” 

Peter handed over the crying baby over to his pouting partner. He watched as Wade let out his own cry as he walked away holding Miles. 

“Come on, let's try to make dinner while your dad changes your brother’s diaper,” Peter told his daughter. 

“Yes! I call dibs on being sous chef!” Ellie exclaimed as she scurried off into the kitchen happily, claiming Peter’s usual role.

“Make sure to wash your hands!” Peter called out after the now hyper five year old. He smiled and couldn’t help but think his life felt complete now.

“Hurry up Daddy!”

“I’m coming!” Peter took a deep breath before following his daughter into the kitchen.

_ Yeah. Life was pretty good. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll continue this, but let me know if I should! I love a spider family and I hope I did them some justice in this small Drabble (?) lmao. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
